Mam na imię Harry
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Źle traktowany przez krewnych Harry zostaje oddany pod opiekę Snape'owi. Nie układa się między nimi najlepiej, więc Harry opuszcza profesora, kiedy tylko ma taką możliwość. Szuka sposobu zapomnienia o przeszłości.
1. Mam na imię Harry

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Mam na imię Harry... i właściwie nie wiem, co tu robię.

- Cześć, Harry.

Chóralna odpowiedź sprawiła, że lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Pamiętam, jak się czułam na pierwszym spotkaniu - powiedziała uspokajająco jedna z dziewcząt, niebieskooki rudzielec. - Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie tak _szczęśliwych_. Nie sądziłam, że potrafię wyspowiadać się komukolwiek...

- Niech Bóg broni, żeby wszyscy mieli być szczęśliwi - zauważył nieoficjalny przewodniczący, mężczyzna nazywany Mikrusem. Był potężnie zbudowany, miał prawie dwa metry wzrostu i wytatuowaną prawą rękę. Jakby przecząc groźnemu wyglądowi, zachowywał się uprzejmie i delikatnie. Sprawiał, że Harry czuł spokój - co, z drugiej strony, naprawdę go niepokoiło.

Ruda, wyraźnie przyzwyczajona do takich odzywek, pokazała Mikrusowi język.

- Mam na imię Tabitha i przeżyłam uraz - oświadczyła, kierując słowa do Harry'ego. - Przychodzę na spotkania od paru lat. Czasami jestem tak szczęśliwa, jak reszta wygląda.

- Byłoby miło - zgodził się Harry bezgłośnie, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Blizna po piórze Umbridge szczęśliwie zbladła, ale nie brakowało innych śladów, znaczących skórę.

Słuchał, jak pozostali mówią o swoich doświadczeniach. Z trudem łapał powietrze, kiedy Tabitha opisywała wypadek, w którym prawie zginęła.

- Nadal nie lubię tego skrzyżowania. Wciąż słyszę pękające szkło i rozdzierany metal.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy Mikrus opowiadał o bracie, który umierał na nieuleczalną chorobę.

- Po jakimś czasie przestał prosić o leki przeciwbólowe. Nie działały wystarczająco szybko. Nie potrafiłem spojrzeć mu w twarz, to już nie był chłopak, z którym dorastałem...

Pozostałe historie były podobne i w wielu z nich Harry odnajdywał podobieństwa do swojej. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy rozmowa zaczęła zbliżać się ku końcowi.

- Czy chciałbyś się z nami czymś podzielić, zanim skończymy? - Raz jeszcze Mikrus zwrócił się do niego niespodziewanie ciepło.

- Ja... - przerwał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - Mam na imię Harry, jak już mówiłem... i... byłem świadkiem śmierci innych. I chyba znęcano się nade mną - dodał po chwili.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Mikrusa jak zdmuchnięty.

- Zostań chwilę po zakończeniu spotkania - powiedział łagodnie, po czym złapał Harry'ego za rękę i pochylił głowę. Harry usłużnie ujął wyciągniętą rękę Tabithy i też schylił głowę. Nie znał żadnych modlitw, ale ta, którą usłyszał, napełniła go dziwnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. _Spokój byłby przyjemny._

Nieco później Mikrus podał mu kubek parującej herbaty.

- Chyba się nad tobą znęcano? - zapytał łagodnie.

Harry patrzył w parę jak zaczarowany. Powiedział tej grupie mugoli więcej, niż kiedykolwiek któremuś z czarodziejów. Czuł się bezpieczny w czasie spotkania, później zresztą również. Na tym polegała główna różnica: odkąd znalazł się w świecie magii, był w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. Teraz to widział, tak jak widział manipulacje, rządzące każdym aspektem jego życia, z drugą opieką prawną włącznie.

- Moja ciotka i wuj... nie lubili się mną zajmować - wyznał w końcu. - Ostatecznie zmieniono mi opiekunów.

- Harry, dlaczego wzdrygasz się, kiedy podchodzę bliżej?

Po drugim, równie łagodnym pytaniu poczuł dziwny skurcz i gorąco w piersiach.

- Za szybko? - Odrobina humoru zdołała przedrzeć się przez stary ból. Mikrus poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Domyślam się, że niewiele się zmieniło, kiedy zostałeś od nich zabrany.

Wystraszony Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Skąd...?

- Wiem? - dokończył wesoło. - Jakbym tam był.

- Chciał dobrze - oświadczył Harry zdecydowanie, w głębi duszy zastanawiając się, dlaczego _go_ broni.

- Nie wątpię - Mikrus zgodził się bez wahania. - Ale to nie zmienia rezultatów.

Harry kilkoma łykami opróżnił pół kubka.

- Muszę wracać do domu.

- W porządku.

Razem ustawili krzesła na miejscach, potem posprzątali kubki i papierki po różnych przysmakach.

- Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w przyszłym tygodniu - powiedział Mikrus z udawaną beztroską, kiedy zamykał drzwi budynku.

Harry zadrżał. Noc była chłodna, a lekki wiaterek wcale nie pomagał.

- Ja... też mam taką nadzieję.

- To dobrze. - Mikrus zdawał się rozumieć, że uścisk byłby nie na miejscu. - Bądź ostrożny.

- Będę.

Patrzył, jak mężczyzna zatrzymuje taksówkę. Potem odwrócił się i poszedł w dół ulicy, do domu. Grimmauld Place nie leżało znowu tak daleko od klubu, w którym odbywały się spotkania. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zjadł na kolację sałatkę i poszedł spać.

Nie śnił. Pomimo wszystkiego, co poczuł na spotkaniu, pomimo tajemnic, które prawie ujawnił, Harry nie śnił. Wręcz przeciwnie: przespał spokojnie pierwszą od paru lat noc.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Był sobie chłopiec

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Był sobie chłopiec, który łaknął wiedzy o rodzicach. Przez długi czas, prawie połowę swojego młodego życia, jedynym dowodem ich istnienia był sposób, w jaki zwracał się do krewnych. "_Ciotka_ Petunia". "_Wuj_ Vernon". Nigdy nie widział żadnego zdjęcia mamy ani taty, tak samo, jak nie było namacalnego dowodu na istnienie jego samego.

Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że zawsze był traktowany inaczej, niż jego kuzyn, Dudley. Jakże tęsknił za tym, by trafiła mu się chociaż jedna z pochwał, którymi obsypywany był drugi chłopiec...

Ciotka i wuj ani razu nie dotknęli go z miłością. Raniło go to głęboko, nawet wiele lat później. Podczas gdy wszyscy wkoło obejmowali się i podawali ręce, on zawsze sztywniał, zanim zdołał wykonać podobny ruch. Skrzywdzono go na długo zanim otrzymał list z Hogwartu. Później również niewiele uczyniono, by coś na to poradzić. Nikt nie zauważył jego nieśmiałości, mało kto w ogóle pytał, czemu chłopiec woli spędzać święta w szkole.

Pytania tylko wszystko komplikowały. Harry poznał jeden powód, dla którego był "wyjątkowy". Za każdym razem, kiedy przeżył, by stanąć przed swoimi rówieśnikami i nauczycielami - zawsze trochę bardziej zakrwawiony, z nieco bardziej podkrążonymi oczami - wyczytywał swoją wartość w ich spojrzeniach. To było o wiele więcej, niż kiedykolwiek uzyskał pod opieką krewnych, jednak nadal było to tylko powierzchowne.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo powierzchowne, dopóki ktoś inny nie wystąpił o opiekę nad nim.

- Nawet ja nie znoszę znęcania się nad dziećmi - stwierdził wtedy Snape głosem pozbawionym emocji. To były najmilsze słowa, jakie usłyszał na swój temat z tych ust. Mimo to poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

Dziwne, ale wiedział, że to będą _jedyne_ przyjemne słowa, jakie ten człowiek o nim powie.

*******

Był sobie chłopiec, który łaknął ratunku dla swojej rodziny. Jego ojciec był zadeklarowanym pijakiem, który o wszelkie życiowe niepowodzenia obwiniał żonę-wiedźmę. Notorycznie bił ją i syna; zawsze potem próbował utopić poczucie winy w żytniej whisky.

- Nie będę taki, jak on, matko - Severus wyszeptał jej kiedyś na ucho. Spała, a ojca nie było; pewnie przesiadywał w którymś z wielu ukochanych pubów.

Wystraszył się, kiedy Eileen wyciągnęła dłoń i pogłaskała go po twarzy.

- Mam taką nadzieję - odpowiedziała cicho zanim na powrót zasnęła. - Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję.

Severus pragnął, żeby matka była z niego dumna. Pragnął też uznania ojca i jego akceptacji dla warunków, w jakich żyli.

Severus miał wiele pragnień.

Jedno z nich się spełniło. Potem był w stanie jedynie przeklinać fakt, że jego starania nie wystarczyły. Jakże jednak mogły? Nigdy nie nauczono go innych sposobów, choć musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciel próbował, zanim się rozstali.

Zrobił _wszystko_, co mógł, _wszystko_, co potrafił.

Zgniótł trzymany w ręce pergamin, zaciskając na nim palce tak mocno, aż zbielały kłykcie.

Jego "wszystko" nie wystarczyło.

*******

- Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś swojego opiekuna? - Mikrus chwycił go za ramię i lekko uścisnął. Harry już się tego nie bał.

- W nocy przed moimi osiemnastymi urodzinami. - Starannie dobierał słowa. Miał zamiar odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, ale nic więcej. Jego małomówność łamała Mikrusowi serce. Nie żeby się do tego przyznał; musiał przecież bronić reputacji.

- A następnego dnia...

- Opuściłem dom o północy. Skorzystałem z pierwszej okazji, by odejść niezauważonym.

- I nie oglądać się za siebie? - Tabitha westchnęła.

- Niezupełnie - przyznał Harry. - Zostawiłem mu list. Nie chciałem, żeby się za bardzo martwił. Nie chciałem też, by zaczął mnie szukać zbyt szybko.

- Więc cię obchodził - zauważyła Celina, nowa członkini grupy. Wykrzywiła wargi, poznaczone bliznami pozostałymi po uderzeniu szklaną butelką. - To boli, kiedy zależy ci na kimś, kto cię rani.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

- Boli. Boli z pewnością. Chciałem, aby mnie kochał... i jakaś część mnie musiała kochać jego. Odrobinę.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Jestem tylko człowiekiem

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

31 lipca 1998 roku nie wydawał się Severusowi jakimś szczególnym dniem. Jego podopieczny uprzejmie zachował dla siebie, czy data ta ma dla niego znaczenie. Mimo to Severus oczywiście zamierzał wyprawić małą uroczystość. Nie był aż tak okrutny, by odmówić Harry'emu uczczenia dnia, w którym stawał się pełnoletni.

Dwie godziny po tym, jak wstał, zaczął się niepokoić. Nie nazwałby tego zmartwieniem, chociaż je właśnie poczuł, kiedy zawołał chłopaka, a w zamian nie usłyszał oczekiwanego: "Tak, proszę pana".

Powędrował więc na piętro.

- Może i są dzisiaj twoje urodziny, ale to nie usprawiedliwia lenistwa - warknął głośno, idąc korytarzem ku pokojowi Harry'ego. Żadne odgłosy szamotania nie odpowiedziały na te słowa, co tylko wzmogło jego gniew. - Mamy dzisiaj dużo do zrobienia, żeby złagodzić twoje przejście...

Rozejrzał się po opustoszałym pokoju chłopca. Opróżniona z ubrań szafa, brak kufra i miotły, powiedziały mu to, czego nie chciał wiedzieć.

Harry odszedł.

Kiedy otrząsnął się z szoku, Severus rzucił zaklęcie lokalizujące, w daremnej próbie określenia kierunku, w jakim udał się chłopiec. Doprawdy, powinien się spodziewać, że magia zawiedzie - przecież podczas ostatnich miesięcy terroru Voldemorta uparcie uczył młodego czarodzieja, jak ma ukrywać ślady.

Otwarte okno wpuściło do pokoju lekki wiatr, który zaszeleścił kawałkiem pergaminu. Był zaadresowany do "profesora Snape'a", więc Severus go podniósł.

_Panie profesorze Snape._

_Może się Pan już o mnie przestać martwić. Jestem teraz dorosły w sensie prawnym i dłużej nie muszę mieć opiekuna._

_Ja_ - atrament rozlał się szerzej, jakby autor zamyślił się lub nie mógł zdecydować - _chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że będę za Panem tęsknić. Ale mogę jedynie stwierdzić, że wiele się od Pana nauczyłem. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by część z tego zapomnieć, ale resztę niewątpliwie będę pamiętał._

_Przez całe życie pragnąłem domu. Pan dał mi schronienie i za to jestem wdzięczny. Teraz jednak widzę, że nadal szukam domu, którego już nikt mi nie da. Niech Pan to uzna za prezent urodzinowy, który sam sobie podarowałem. Uznałbym za przejaw dobrej woli, gdyby nie próbował się Pan ze mną kontaktować._

_Szczerze oddany._

_Harry Potter_

- Zapewniłem mu _schronienie_ - wyszeptał Severus, zaciskając dłonie na pergaminie. Chciał być rozgniewany na Harry'ego za ten pozorny brak wdzięczności. Zawsze był jednak dumny ze swojej zdolności do przyjmowania prawdy (w większości przypadków), więc nie mógł się już zniżać do oszukiwania samego siebie.

Nigdy poza szkołą nie krzyczał na chłopca. Nie uderzył go, nie obciążał pracami domowymi ani w żaden inny sposób i w żadnej innej formie nie traktował go tak, jak krewni.

Ale jeśli nawet go obejmował, to tylko z poczucia obowiązku; dla Harry'ego było to jasne i oczywiste. Severus wiele razy słyszał od swoich rodziców, że jest niechcianym problemem - jakkolwiek bezwiednie, najwyraźniej musiał to uczucie przekazać chłopcu, którego przysiągł chronić.

Chciał, naprawdę chciał być rozgniewany, lecz czuł jedynie pustkę. Dom znowu wypełniały wyłącznie jego wspomnienia.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału trzeciego**


	4. Gdybym tylko wiedział

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

_Teraźniejszość_

- Mam na imię Harry i przeżyłem uraz.

- Cześć Harry.

Na tym spotkaniu, już siódmym, jego głos był znacznie pewniejszy. Jedno z krzeseł w kręgu nieoficjalnie stało się "jego krzesłem". Mikrus uśmiechał się i machał za każdym razem, kiedy mijał Harry'ego na ulicy, a Celina parę razy spytała, czy nie poszedłby na herbatę. Nie przyjął żadnego z jej zaproszeń, ale bardzo je cenił.

Zaczynał wierzyć, że wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce, krąg ludzi, do którego naprawdę mógł należeć.

- Przeglądałem dzisiaj stare zadania domowe - zaczął, koncentrując się na własnych dłoniach znacznie słabiej, niż kiedyś - i znalazłem kilka poprawionych przez mojego opiekuna...

- Był twoim nauczycielem?

Harry skinął głową.

- I nikim więcej, zanim nie uzyskał opieki nade mną. Nienawidziłem jego zajęć. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, jakby brał mnie na cel dla swojej osobistej zemsty.

- Może tak właśnie było - zauważył Mikrus rzeczowo. - Wszyscy chyba wiemy, że mamy przecież do czynienia z ludźmi, co oznacza, że aż za często spotykamy się z ich strony z czymś zupełnie innym, niż byśmy chcieli.

Harry parsknął cicho. _"Gdybyś tylko wiedział..."_

Tabitha przewróciła oczami.

- Ale fakt, że mógł próbować się zemścić, nie usprawiedliwia jego zachowania - odparła, na co Mikrus skinął głową.

- Nie, nie usprawiedliwia.

Harry lekko odkaszlnął.

- Byłem podekscytowany w czasie pierwszej lekcji. To była... chemia, w pewnym sensie, a ja chciałem się nauczyć, jak robić różne rzeczy. Zapisywałem każde słowo, jakie powiedział. I wtedy się zaczęło.

_Pan Potter - nasza nowa znakomitość... nie zwraca uwagi... co otrzymam, jeśli dodam..._

Pytania, na które nie mógł znać odpowiedzi, chociaż świadomość tego nie zmniejszała bólu, który odczuwał, kiedy to wspominał.

- Czy ktoś to kiedykolwiek zgłosił?

Harry mrugnął oczyma, słysząc pytanie Tabithy.

- Jego zachowanie dla nikogo w szkole nie było tajemnicą. Nasz dyrektor...

- Nie przydał się na wiele? - Głos Celiny brzmiał gorzko. - Może trzeba by zmienić kadrę.

Harry czuł, jak narasta w nim gniew, niczym ciasny skręt żołądka. _"Nie wiedzą wszystkiego"_ - przypomniał samemu sobie - _"i rozumiem, jak mogli wysnuć taki wniosek z ich perspektywy. Przecież byłem tylko pionkiem - nie było żadnego powodu, by na dłuższą metę przejmować się moim losem."_

*******

_Piąta klasa_

- Będziesz się dobrze czuł u Severusa - powiedział Dumbledore, którego oczy błyszczały znacznie słabiej, niż zwykle. - Zadba o wszystkie twoje potrzeby i nie powinno ci tam niczego brakować.

Harry kurczowo uchwycił się słów dyrektora, powtarzając je w zaciszu umysłu niczym uspokajającą mantrę, podczas gdy jego nowy opiekun omawiał kwestię świstoklika, mającego ich przetransportować na Spinner's End. Czuł się otępiały żałobą po stracie Syriusza i znajomością okropnej przepowiedni, która wmieszała go w szaloną partię szachów.

Niby wiedział, że w żadnym wypadku nie pozwoli przeżyć Voldemortowi, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił przekonać siebie, że sam to przeżyje.

- Spodziewam się, że będziesz utrzymywał porządek w swoich komnatach - rzucił Snape obcesowo, kiedy przybyli do domu.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Nie będę tolerował niepotrzebnych hałasów.

"Do których zapewne wlicza się mówienie?"

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Masz się bardziej przykładać do zadanych na lato prac domowych. Oklumencję wznowimy, gdy tylko... przyzwyczaisz się do tego miejsca. - Ostatnie słowa dodał z wyraźnym przymusem.

- Nikomu nie powiedziałem, co zobaczyłem. - Harry usłyszał własną odpowiedź.

- To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia - stwierdził Snape lekceważąco. - Musisz strzec swojego umysłu. Mam nadzieję, że żaden z twoich przyjaciół nie będzie musiał podzielić losu twego zidiociałego ojca chrzestnego...

_"On chce, żebyś zareagował, Harry. NIE WAŻ SIĘ."_

Powoli wciągnął i wypuścił powietrze.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że w oczach Snape'a zagościł dziwny, triumfalny błysk.

Te trzy słowa miały być jedynymi, jakie wypowie przez całe lato.

Zamknął oczy.

*******

_Teraźniejszość_

- Chcesz iść na lody?

Kolejny raz Harry zasiedział się po spotkaniu, a Mikrus został, żeby z nim porozmawiać.

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

- Zastanawiam się, czy by do niego nie napisać. Do mojego opiekuna.

- Dlaczego? - Po tych skrawkach wspomnień, którymi młody mężczyzna podzielił się z grupą, byłoby mniej dziwne, gdyby unikał byłego profesora do końca życia.

- Jesteśmy bardzo podobni, on i ja. - Harry znowu skupił się na własnych dłoniach. - A ja nigdy nie chciałem być samotny.

Mikrus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Masz wielkie serce. Oby tylko go nie złamał.

- Wątpię, żebym zdołał zauważyć, gdyby tak się stało - westchnął Harry ze smutnym uśmiechem.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału czwartego**


	5. Z czasem nabiera to sensu

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Więc wysłałeś do niego list?

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał Mikrusowi w oczy. Potężny posturą mężczyzna był teraz oficjalnym "sponsorem" młodego czarodzieja. Spotykali się dwa razy w tygodniu, aby przedyskutować dalsze kroki i ocenić postępy. Bywały czasy, kiedy taka regularność drażniłaby Harry'ego, ale dotyczyło to tylko okresów zastrzeżonych dla kilku beztroskich dni.

Już nie czuł się winny, myśląc o nich.

- Minął początek roku szkolnego, więc nie musi się już zmagać z szaleństwem, jakie wtedy panuje. No i z pewnością zdążył się na nowo przyzwyczaić do swoich obowiązków nauczycielskich - stwierdził Harry, w pełni świadomie odmawiając sobie zabawy palcami.

Mikrus przytaknął.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Nie dostałem odpowiedzi.

- Nie o to pytałem - zachichotał "sponsor", posyłając podopiecznemu spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia.

Harry pochylił głowę, czując, jak policzki czerwienieją mu lekko z zakłopotania.

- Wiem. Czuję się... super, jak sądzę.

- Brednie - odparł jego przyjaciel rzeczowo. - Nie czujesz się "super". Co tobie mówiłem o tym słowie? Co ono naprawdę oznacza?

**S**tuknięty - **U**czulony - **P**opaprany - **E**mocjonalny - **R**ozdarty

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to się nie odnosi do mnie? - zapytał sceptycznie, w głębi ducha dziwiąc się swojej odwadze. Miał kogoś zaufanego, kogoś, z kim mógł się nie zgodzić, nie ponosząc z tego tytułu żadnych bezpośrednich konsekwencji. Prawdziwy luksus!

- Och, czegoś takiego nigdy nie twierdziłem - odpowiedział lekko. - Miałem raczej na myśli, że nawet ci, którzy są totalnie popaprani, mogą uzyskać odkupienie.

- Wielkie dzięki. - Młody mężczyzna wykrzywił twarz.

Mikrus roześmiał się.

- Chciałbyś, abym cię okłamywał?

Pytanie nie należało do zabawnych, ale podejście w stylu "do diabła z tym wszystkim" było tak zaraźliwe, że Harry chwilę później zaczął się śmiać, nie wiedząc właściwie dlaczego.

*******

_28 września 1998 roku._

_Drogi Profesorze Snape._

_Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby do Pana napisać. Nie robię tego, aby o cokolwiek Pana oskarżać czy też czegokolwiek żądać. Odpowiedź byłaby... mile widziana, ale zrozumiem, jeśli Pan nie odpisze. Niewątpliwie zraniłem Pana sposobem, w jaki odszedłem._

_Skłamałbym, twierdząc, że było to całkowicie nieplanowane._

_Kiedy już się zadomowiłem, okazało się, iż mam aż za dużo czasu na myślenie. Obecnie nie zamierzam już zostać Aurorem, a kariera polityczna nigdy mnie nie pociągała. Ten rozdźwięk zdążył zbić z tropu moich przyjaciół. Sądzę, że chciałby Pan wiedzieć, po co piszę ten list. Może się Pan uspokoić - nie proszę o poradę, dotyczącą dalszej drogi życiowej._

_Utrzymywałem, że nie będę za Panem tęsknić._

_Często mówiłem rzeczy, które potem okazywały się nieprawdą._

_Bardzo Pana przepraszam. Powinienem był chociaż z Panem porozmawiać, zanim odszedłem._

_Jeśli chce Pan odpisać, wystarczy, że dotknie Pan tej kartki różdżką, a pojawi się na niej mój adres. Jest przeznaczony wyłącznie dla Pana różdżki, Pana oczu i Pana magicznej aury; zaklęcie nie pozwoli, aby odczytał go ktoś inny. Jak Pan widzi, stosuję się do tego, czego mnie Pan nauczył._

_Niektórymi sprawami już się nie przejmuję. Znalazłem nowych przyjaciół, Mugoli, ale naprawdę porządnych._

_Bez wątpienia wystarczająco Panu naopowiadałem. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się Pan czuje._

_Szczerze oddany,_

_Harry Potter._

Kolejny raz Severus trzymał kawałek pergaminu w drżącej ręce.

- Głupi chłopaku - wyszeptał. - Dlaczego mnie przepraszasz? Przecież większa część winy leży po mojej stronie.

- Jego powinieneś o to zapytać, Severusie.

- Odpieprz się - odwarknął portretowi Dumbledore'a, który wisiał w jego biurze. Odwrócił się plecami do znajomych, chociaż namalowanych, błyszczących oczu, niezdecydowanie stuknął różdżką o zęby i wlepił wzrok w pergamin.

Drewienko zsunęło się niżej i uderzyło w skraj kartki.

- Dobra robota, mój chłopcze.

- ODPIEPRZ SIĘ!

*******

_Drogi Panie Potter... Harry._

_Twój list niespodziewanie mnie ucieszył._

_Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Nic mi nie jesteś winien._

_Severus Snape_

*******

_Profesorze Snape._

_Chyba źle mnie Pan zrozumiał. Nie dla Pana napisałem tamten list, szczerze mówiąc._

_To było dla mnie._

_Harry Potter_

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału piątego**


	6. Wzlecieć

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

_Czasy przed Hogwartem_

Pierwsze uderzenie zapiekło, lecz Harry ani drgnął. Każde poruszenie tylko podwajało karę, więc nauczył się utrzymywać mięśnie rozluźnione. Wtedy siniaki nie były nawet w przybliżeniu tak duże.

- Niech to będzie dla ciebie nauczka! - krzyczał mu Durlsey do ucha chrapliwie, gdy drżący chłopiec osuwał się po ścianie.

Nigdy nie miało znaczenia, czym niby zawinił, albo nawet czy był świadom tego, co właściwie zrobił źle. Kary przychodziły i odchodziły, a on nauczył się, jak przeżyć.

Przeżyć udawało mu się zawsze. Azylem najczęściej była jego komórka, miejsce, do którego wuj i kuzyn nie ośmielali się zapuszczać. Ciotka go ignorowała, dopóki go nie potrzebowała do wykonania jakiegoś ohydnego zadania. Tak wyglądało jego życie, jego definicja normalności, i Harry rzadko pozwalał sobie myśleć, że coś w tym jest nie w porządku.

Jaki byłby pożytek z wpadania w złość? Nikt by go nie usłyszał.

Nigdy nikt nie słyszał.

*******

_Czasy Hogwartu_

- ... doskonale wiadomo, że mugole to bezużyteczna, agresywna zgraja - wyburczał profesor Binns. Jego uczniowie, gremialnie wstrząśnięci usłyszeniem czegoś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z wojnami goblinów, spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością.

Harry poszedł za ich przykładem, chociaż poczuł ból gdzieś w piersi.

- To nie do końca prawda - ktoś się odezwał. Harry z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że to jego głos. - Nie wszyscy mugole są agresywni... a dzięki swojej technologii sięgnęli Księżyca. Czy czarodzieje kiedyś zaszli tak daleko?

Nauczyciel wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego. Hermiona i paru innych uczniów, urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, spojrzeli na Harry'ego z wdzięcznością; pozostałych, szepczących i posyłających mu posępne spojrzenia, po prostu zignorował.

- Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chcieć udać się na Księżyc? - zapytał w końcu Binns, patrząc na niego surowo. - Tam nie ma czym oddychać i wiemy, że...

- Badania naukowe - padła prosta odpowiedź. - A powietrze wzięli ze sobą.

Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, Ron zapytał na boku:

- Harry, myślałem, że twoi krewni...

- Nie wszyscy są tacy, jak oni, Ron. Czy powinienem założyć, że wszyscy czarodzieje są tacy, jak Pettigrew? - Jego głos był lodowaty i zawstydzony Ron usłużnie porzucił temat.

*******

_Teraźniejszość_

_Drogi Harry._

_Piszesz te listy ze względu na siebie? Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć._

_Mam wrażenie, że nie zrozumiałem zbyt wielu spraw._

_Severus Snape_

Harry przeczytał list byłego opiekuna i westchnął. Aż za dobrze wiedział, jak łatwo można wykorzystać jego uczucia.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - Celina położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Bez zastanowienia młody mężczyzna wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i odsunął, przesiadając się na inne krzesło w kręgu. On i Celina byli jedynymi obecnymi na cotygodniowym spotkaniu, bo przyszli jako pierwsi i czekali na pozostałych.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał po chwili, czując, jak jego twarz czerwienieje. - Pogrążyłem się...

- ... we wspomnieniach? - Wykrzywiła usta w znajomym, sarkastycznym uśmieszku. - Pamięć bywa cholerną zawadą. Czasem chciałabym się pozbyć swojej.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądał Lockhart, kiedy różdżka Rona wypaliła w niego.

- Tego bym nie powiedział - odparł szczerze. - Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że mnie dotkniesz.

Skinęła głową i na szczęście nie spytała o szczegóły. Niewielu z jego czarodziejskich braci było na tyle uprzejmych; to porównanie sprawiło, że Harry ponownie się zamyślił.

*******

_Drogi Severusie._

_Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mą arogancję, ale głupim wydaje mi się dalsze nazywanie Cię "Profesorem"._

_Zastanawiam się, dlaczego właściwie czarodzieje uważają się za lepszych od mugoli. Patrząc wstecz, częściej i okrutniej bywałem raniony przez magię, niż fizyczną siłę._

_Ja... zareagowałem na to, że przyjaciółka niespodziewanie położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu._

_Nie żądała, abym opowiedział jej cokolwiek._

_To było bardzo krzepiące._

_Czego Pan nie rozumie?_

_Harry Potter_

*******

Severus przeczytał list byłego podopiecznego i poczuł, jak coś ściska mu serce.

_Harry._

_Nie rozumiem, jak możesz wciąż być tak miły dla innych... dla mnie._

_Severus_

*******

_Severusie._

_Ja też nie._

_Jesteśmy bardzo podobni i nie mogę Cię nienawidzić, jeśli nie chcę nienawidzić siebie. Nienawidzenie siebie już mnie zmęczyło, chociaż z drugiej strony jest tak znajome, jak stary przyjaciel. Chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest, obudzić się i nie zastanawiać, dlaczego wciąż istnieję. Celem mojego życia było popełnienie morderstwa, więc zrobiłem to, dla "większego dobra". A jednak nadal jakoś zasypiam wieczorem i budzę się rano. Nie wiem, co teraz jest moim celem._

_Harry_

*******

_Harry._

_Życie._

_Severus_

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału szóstego**


	7. Krok do tyłu

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Minęły cztery tygodnie od ostatniego listu Severusa. Harry wykorzystał ten czas, zapisując się na kilka kursów na miejscowym uniwersytecie. Nadal nie miał żadnego pomysłu, co dalej robić ze swoim życiem, ale chciał mieć coś, czego mógłby niecierpliwie wyczekiwać. Zajęcia miały się zacząć wiosną i miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu lepiej zrozumie, w którym kierunku zamierza iść.

- Masz w planach zatrzymać się kiedyś, aby wziąć oddech? - Pełne humoru i sympatii pytanie Tabithy spuentowane zostało porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem.

Harry jednocześnie nie znosił i uwielbiał świadomość, że nie jest w stanie oszukać przyjaciół, nawet jeśli akurat bardzo tego chce.

- Daj spokój. Skończyłem czterdzieści siedem lat i nadal nie wiem, dokąd zmierza moje życie - dodał Mikrus, którego wyraźnie bawiła pełna irytacji mina nastolatka. - Wyluzuj, dzieciaku. Pewnie jesteś zmęczony ciągłymi zapewnieniami, że świetnie ci idzie i że masz całe życie przed sobą. Nie ma nic złego w byciu młodym... przez dzień czy dwa.

*******

_Być młodym przez dzień czy dwa._ Te słowa w jakiś dziwny sposób przywiodły mu na myśl Rona i Hermionę. Poczuł ukłucie winy - rzadko odpisywał na ich sowy, bo czuł, że nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć satysfakcjonująco.

_Harry._

_Odwiedź nas w Norze... pogramy w quidditcha... Ginny za tobą tęskni... postanowiłam poszukać pracy w Ministerstwie... Charlie chce, żebym pracował z nim przy smokach..._

Ich słowa były bezpieczne, znajome, pocieszające. Normalne.

Nienawidził tego braku zmiany, ich uparcie nieodmiennego spojrzenia na niego.

Nie był już chłopcem, który skradał się nocami po zamku, przyczajony pod peleryną-niewidką, z niezawodną mapą w ręce. Nie był chłopcem, który odważnie postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, aby uratować nie tylko swoją lubianą osobę z dna jeziora. Nie był też dzielnym przywódcą, bez drżenia idącym po własną śmierć.

*******

Trzy noce po ostatnim spotkaniu Harry obudził się, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i kurczowo przyciskając kołdrę do piersi.

Miał _szczęśliwy_ sen! Aż zapłakał...

Rzucił się na telefon, stojący przy łóżku - używanie mugolskiej elektroniki na Grimmauld Place było jednym z licznych sposobów, które stosował, żeby doprowadzić do szału Stforka i portrety Blacków - i wykręcił znajomy numer.

- Mikrus? Mówi Harry. Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno... po prostu... tak, wszystko w porządku... nie, masz rację, nie w porządku... naprawdę? Byłoby wspaniale!

Odłożył słuchawkę, pospiesznie się ubrał i wystrzelił z domu jak z procy.

Jego przyjaciel na miejsce spotkania zaproponował pobliską jadłodajnię, czynną całą dobę.

- Więc opowiedz mi ten twój sen - upomniał się starszy mężczyzna łagodnie. Jakimś cudem nie wydawał się zirytowany pobudką o czwartej nad ranem.

- Latałem - odrzekł Harry, bawiąc się serwetką - z moim ojcem chrzestnym. Z moimi rodzicami. Z moimi przyjaciółmi. Latałem z nimi i z tobą, i reszta też tam była. Mój opiekun tam był. Wszyscy byliśmy tacy... _szczęśliwi_. Obudziłem się i nie wiedziałem, co robić dalej. Bardzo przepraszam, że obudziłem cię moim głupim...

- Bzdura. Ja też nie potrafię zaakceptować poczucia szczęścia.

Młody czarodziej zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

- Naprawdę?

Mikrus wydawał się zawsze tak pewny siebie i swojego miejsca w świecie, pomimo urazu z przeszłości.

Teraz skinął głową, siorbiąc herbatę.

- Ależ tak. Kiedy tylko stanie się coś wspaniałego, kiedy czuję się podekscytowany, od razu przypominam sobie, że mój brat już nigdy czegoś takiego nie poczuje albo nie doświadczy. Wymierzam sobie karę za bycie szczęśliwym.

- Czy to właśnie robię? - Harry wyglądał i brzmiał wyjątkowo młodo. - Nie pozwalam sobie na odczuwanie szczęścia...

- Nie myślałeś, aby przejść do dziewiątego kroku? Naprawić, co się da? - Jak wszystkie, to pytanie również było zadane kojącym tonem. - Spłacenie starych długów, nawet jeśli dokonane tylko w głowie, mogłoby pomóc tobie zrozumieć, że masz prawo do szczęścia.

Chłopak zajrzał do kubka z herbatą.

- Niektórych z tych spraw już nigdy nie załatwię osobiście.

- Więc napisz list i spal go. Pomódl się przy świecy. Złóż datek na cele charytatywne. - Wszystkie trzy propozycje przyszły mu równie łatwo. - Ale wcześniej dokończ herbatę i babeczkę, a potem idź do domu i połóż się spać. Najpierw musisz zadbać o siebie, Harry.

*******

_Najpierw zadbać o siebie._

Harry aportował się do Hogsmeade i powoli ruszył w kierunku Hogwartu. Uczniowie gapili się na niego, ale on całkowicie ignorował ich spojrzenia, pytania i szepty.

Pozwolił prowadzić się wspomnieniom. W ten sposób pokonał całą drogę w dół, do lochów, po czym zapukał do drzwi Severusa Snape'a.

Kiedy się otworzyły, porzucił obserwowanie własnych stóp i spojrzał do góry.

- Witaj, Severusie.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału siódmego**


	8. Problemy z oddychaniem

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Harry.

Severus nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia, które ujawniło się w jego głosie i wyrazie twarzy. Mimo że ton ich listów powoli się ocieplał, aż ostatecznie osiągnął stopień przypominający koleżeństwo, Mistrz Eliksirów nie spodziewał się odwiedzin byłego podopiecznego.

Naprawdę nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek go zobaczy, i za powód takiego stanu rzeczy przeklinał się praktycznie codziennie.

- Czy mogę wejść? - Młody czarodziej zdołał zachować niewzruszoną minę, ale w jego głosie można było usłyszeć lekkie wahanie.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział i cofnął się, aby przepuścić gościa przodem.

Pokój nie był tak skromnie urządzony, jak Harry mógłby się spodziewać, znając wystrój domu na Spinner's End. Zieleń i srebro pięknie kontrastowały z ciemnym kamieniem ścian i podłogi. Spokojny płomień w kominku ogrzewał pomieszczenie na więcej sposobów, niż można by się spodziewać po zwykłym magicznym ogniu.

- Czy mógłbym zaproponować ci herbatę?

- Nie, dziękuję.

Gość usiadł w fotelu, do czego Severus się dostosował.

Próbował nie przyglądać się chłopcu zbyt natarczywie: czas spędzony samotnie dodał jego twarzy kolorów, a zachowaniu pewności. Nadal był młodzieńcem, lecz już nie tym samym, który marniał pod niewłaściwą opieką.

- Dobrze wyglądasz - powiedział Harry'emu zgodnie z prawdą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że nie potrafi lepiej prowadzić zwykłej rozmowy.

- Dziękuję. - Gość roześmiał się lekko. - Moi przyjaciele nalegali, żebym nauczył się dbać o siebie.

Jego przyjaciele. Wszystko, co Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział o bezimiennej grupie, zawarte było w kilku skromnych linijkach każdego z listów. Mugole, którzy mieli za sobą uraz, tak jak Harry, którzy wzięli chłopca pod swoje wspólne skrzydła. Bez wątpienia dobrze go traktowali. Severus zapragnął dowiedzieć się więcej.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - padło pierwsze z wielu pytań, które zamierzał zadać.

Harry spokojnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Chciałbym naprawić stosunki z tobą.

- Niczego nie jesteś mi winien - odparł sztywno, z pustą twarzą. - Już o tym rozmawialiśmy...

- Nie, wcale nie - upierał się młody czarodziej. - To ty uważasz, że niczego nie jesteś mi winien, że to była tylko twoja wina. Może nawet tak było, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ja też muszę coś tobie wynagrodzić. Marzę o przespaniu choć jednej całej nocy. _Dlatego_ tu jestem.

- W porządku - stwierdził w końcu Severus, widząc szczerość w oczach gościa. - Ale nalegam na podanie herbaty.

Chłopiec roześmiał się i był to pierwszy prawdziwy śmiech, jaki usłyszał z jego ust.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział wesoło.

*******

- Wiele razy, kiedy inni źle o tobie mówili albo nie okazywali ci szacunku, nie odzywałem się. A czasem to ja byłem prowodyrem i zamiast uspokajać innych, jeszcze ich podburzałem. Wyjątkowo łatwo było cię nienawidzić, tym łatwiej, że sądziłem, że ta nienawiść jest mi potrzebna. Tak długo, jak mogłem cię nie cierpieć, mogłem ignorować pozostałych. Nie jestem z tego dumny. - Harry podtrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Severusem, kiedy mówił. - Wiesz o tym, jak ukradłem coś z twoich zapasów składników i o różnych okazjach, kiedy nocami buszowałem po szkole. Miałeś rację: nigdy nie uważałem, że zasady dotyczą również mnie. - Przełknął ciężko. - Zaakceptowałem twoją opiekę pod naciskiem profesora Dumbledore'a... i dzięki jego zapewnieniom. Nie narzekałem na to, jak mnie traktowałeś, bo radziłeś sobie nieporównywalnie lepiej, niż Dursleyowie. Nie narzekałem, bo pozwalało mi to nadal cię nienawidzić. I tak nie widziałbyś różnicy...

- Ale widziałem ją - przerwał gospodarz tępo. - Widziałem gniew i cierpienie w twoich oczach, i rozkoszowałem się nimi. Nie jestem z tego dumny, Harry, ale taka jest prawda. Triumfowałem, kiedy czułeś ból, i wykorzystywałem to jednocześnie dla Zakonu i własnej satysfakcji.

Chłopiec skinął bez słowa, po czym spojrzał na swoje zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. Wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie podniósł wzrok.

- Jak już pisałem, chciałem, aby mój sposób odejścia cię zranił. Tego żałuję najbardziej. I nie mów mi, że na to zasłużyłeś; nie chcę wciąż usprawiedliwiać tego, co zrobiłem.

Tym razem Severus skinął głową; głos odebrały mu niewysłowione uczucia.

*******

- Czy pozwolisz, że też spróbuję naprawić nasze stosunki? - spytał Severus jakiś czas później, wciąż czując pieczenie w starych ranach.

- Tylko jeśli zrozumiesz, dlaczego to robisz - odparł Harry ostrzegawczo. - Nie zrobiłem tego, aby otrzymać coś w zamian.

- Wiem. - Gospodarz ruchem różdżki odesłał tacę z herbatą. - Nadal nie wierzę, że zasłużyłem na te względy.

- Z całym szacunkiem, to twój problem, nie mój.

Profesor odwrócił się, zaskoczony, i spojrzał w roześmiane zielone oczy. Lecz te oczy nie należały do prześladujących go wspomnień; znów poczuł się nimi urzeczony.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym pochwalał twój dobór towarzystwa, jeśli twoi przyjaciele _tego_ cię uczą - zadowolił się wyniosłym stwierdzeniem, po czym odprowadził gościa do drzwi. - Dziękuję... że przyszedłeś.

Harry skinął głową, już bez tego nieokreślonego zmartwienia w oczach.

- Być może... być może kiedyś przyjdzie czas na twoje odwiedziny - powiedział w końcu, sprawdzając swoją wypowiedź i nie znajdując w sobie ani śladu paniki.

- Pozostawiam to w twojej gestii. Dobranoc.

Drzwi zamknęły się, ale obaj wiedzieli, że inne stanęły otworem.

*******

Harry spokojnie przespał noc. Kolejny raz śnił szczęśliwy sen i tym razem nie próbował sobie wmawiać, nawet we śnie, że nie jest tego wart.

Severus nie walczył ze swoim snem. Spojrzał w oczy Lily i zobaczył, że błyszczą ze szczęścia. Widział, jak chwyciła za rękę Jamesa Pottera, ale nie czuł już dawnego gorącego płomienia gorzkiej zazdrości.

- Powinniście być z niego dumni - powiedział tęsknie. - Ja jestem.

**KONIEC**

**rozdziału ósmego**


	9. W słońcu

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Gdzie jest Mikrus? - Harry spóźnił się na spotkanie, wyczekiwany (przynajmniej przez niego) "wieczór urodzinowy". Tego dnia miał otrzymać plakietkę, będącą symbolem jego trzymiesięcznych, aktywnych zmagań z przeżytymi niegdyś urazami. - Celino?

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Prawie jęknął na widok policzków, noszących ślady łez i rozmazanego tuszu do rzęs.

- Harry. - Jej głos się załamał; ukryła twarz w dłoniach, cicho szlochając.

Kiedyś w ramach pocieszenia z zakłopotaniem poklepałby ją po ramieniu. Teraz po prostu mocno ją przytulił.

- Powiedz mi, co się stało. Dlaczego płaczesz?

- Usłyszałam... w wiadomościach... - wyjąkała między łkaniem a próbami złapania oddechu.

- Co usłyszałaś?

- Mikrus... Wiesz, że ma na imię Luthor, prawda? - Harry skinął głową. - Rozpoznałam adres, który podali... ktoś włamał się do jego domu... jest teraz w szpitalu... niczego nie chcieli mi powiedzieć...

Chłopak poczuł, jak serce mu zamiera, a w żołądku formuje się aż nazbyt znajoma, zimna kula.

- Nie. Nie. Poczekamy na Tabithę, potem wybierzemy do szpitala, wszyscy razem - mruczał jej do ucha łagodnie, nieświadomie naśladując mężczyznę, który odzywał się do niego tak przyjaźnie, pomagając mu przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

Tabitha zjawiła się parę chwil później i szybko została wprowadzona w sytuację.

- W porządku - stwierdziła energicznie, ocierając oczy. - Weźcie koszyk z plakietkami. Urządzimy sobie wieczór urodzinowy z Mikrusem, nawet jeśli będziemy musieli zostać na korytarzu. On... on zrobiłby dla nas to samo.

Młody czarodziej wyszedł za dziewczętami i poczekał z nimi na taksówkę. _Właśnie dlatego nie chcesz troszczyć się o innych, Harry. To boli i będzie bolało coraz bardziej... NIE! Nie, nie będę więcej myślał w ten sposób! Tak, to boli, ale wszyscy cierpimy razem. Już nie cierpię samotnie._

- Nie tkwię już w schowku - wymamrotał cicho, prawie do siebie.

Celina usłyszała jego słowa i, chociaż nie znała całej historii, która się z nimi wiązała, chwyciła go za rękę.

- Żadne z nas tam nie tkwi.

*******

Posępna grupa zebrała się w pokoju 214. Mikrusa zaatakował mężczyzna, szukający pieniędzy na narkotyki. Potężny człowiek o gołębim sercu został ciężko pobity i nadal był nieprzytomny. Lekarze nie ulokowali go na oddziale intensywnej terapii, ponieważ byli przekonani, że pacjent niebawem się obudzi. Dlatego też nie zabronili przyjaciołom odwiedzin, a wręcz zachęcili ich do mówienia do niego.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę, czując, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu na widok spowitego bandażami przyjaciela, podłączonego do kroplówki i różnych urządzeń.

Tabitha położyła chłopcu na dłoni małą, czerwoną plakietkę. Odwrócił ją - była jego pierwszą plakietką - i przeczytał: "Nie ukrywaj przed sobą prawdy".

- Mam na imię Harry i przeżyłem uraz - zaczął głosem drżącym z emocji.

- Cześć, Harry.

Ich odpowiedź wykrzywiła mu usta w bladym uśmiechu - zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem.

- Moi krewni znęcali się nade mną, kiedy byłem młodszy. Zamykali mnie w schowku, który był moim pokojem. Nie wiedziałem o moich rodzicach niczego, poza kłamstwami wujostwa...

Mówił przed dobre trzydzieści minut, ujawniając tak wiele, jak można było przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu świata magii w tajemnicy. Wyrażał się jasno i uczciwie, i nie próbował powstrzymywać łez.

Być może tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale wydawało mu się, że pod koniec swojej przemowy zobaczył, jak Mikrus uśmiecha się blado i lekko porusza.

- Jakoś pogodziłem się ze swoim opiekunem - dodał na zakończenie. - Przeżył uraz tak samo, jak ja... i jeżeli kiedyś przyjdzie na nasze spotkanie, powitam go z radością.

- Dobra robota, mały - stwierdził chrapliwy szept. Jego ranny przyjaciel drgnął i otworzył oczy. - Dobra robota.

Jedynie jego poważny stan powstrzymał trójkę odwiedzających od rzucenia się na niego i uściskania go. Podeszli jednak bliżej i wyciągnęli ręce, aby go dotknąć i w pewnym sensie potwierdzić wrażenie realności.

- Nie miałem zamiaru dokładać czegokolwiek do twojej historii - powiedział później Mikrus, kiedy dziewczęta już się z nim pożegnały, życząc mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. - Nie wymieniaj w niej tego wydarzenia.

- Nie zamierzam - zapewnił Harry. - Jestem szczęśliwy, że nic poważnego ci się nie stało.

- Ja też - odparł ranny z humorem. - I jestem szczęśliwy, że z tobą też wszystko jest w porządku.

Młody czarodziej roześmiał się.

- A jest?

_Jest. Naprawdę wszystko jest ze mną w porządku... a przynajmniej zaczyna być._

*******

_Drogi Severusie._

_Opowiadałem Tobie o moich przyjaciołach. Czy chciałbyś ich poznać?_

_Harry_

*******

_To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt._

_Severus_

**KONIEC**


	10. Epilog: Ciało, krew i ból

_**oryginał:**__ My Name Is Harry_

_**autor: **__MoonFire1_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy dostałem zaproszenie od Harry'ego - powiedział Severus z zadumą, patrząc w stronę młodego czarodzieja, który kawałek dalej śmiał się wraz z dwiema przyjaciółkami.

- Byłem trochę zaskoczony, że je wysłał - przyznał Mikrus z typowym dla siebie połączeniem taktu i szczerości.

Mężczyźni zostali sobie przedstawieni przez wspólnego znajomego (- Mikrusie, to jest Severus Snape; opowiadałem ci o nim. Severusie, to jest człowiek, który pomaga mi od kilku miesięcy), a teraz obaj uczestniczyli w cichym współzawodnictwie. Który z nich pierwszy mrugnie? Który miał więcej powodów, aby czuć się urażonym... lub zawstydzonym?

Ponieważ jednak Severus był wyjątkowo uczciwy w trakcie ich rozmowy, znakomicie znał odpowiedź na te pytania. O dziwo nie odnosił już wrażenia starej, znajomej potrzeby opowiadania sobie kłamstw o własnym życiu czy swojej w nim roli. Poskutkowało to zresztą znaczącym zmniejszeniem się ilości bólów głowy i koszmarów.

Próbował też stosować inne metody nauczania. Zeznania Harry'ego były kluczowe dla zapewnienia Mistrzowi Eliksirów miejsca w Hogwarcie po upadku Voldemorta, więc tym bardziej słusznym wydawało mu się pokazanie różnicy między zachowaniem szpiega a człowieka, którym był naprawdę. Fakt, że wciąż musiał skłaniać się ku temu drugiemu, w głębi ducha uważał za niezwiązany z tematem.

Osiągał postępy, lecz były one powolne. Spędził przecież wiele lat, bezwstydnie wykorzystując rzeczywiste pomyłki, i porzucenie takich praktyk było trudnym wyzwaniem. Ale starał się... i już nie tak wielu uczniów wzdrygało się, gdy teraz na niego patrzyli. Paru czuło się nawet na tyle bezpiecznie, że odważyli się zadać jakieś pytania w czasie lekcji. Wcześniej nie znał tej przyjemności, jaką niosło zauważenie zrozumienia w oczach dziecka, kiedy wreszcie wytłumaczył trudne pojęcie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się wykonywaniem tego zawodu.

Jego koledzy również zauważyli te stopniowe zmiany. Niektórzy otwarcie zastanawiali się, co je spowodowało, ale on nigdy nie odpowiadał na ich pytania. Z radością zachował tę część reputacji, która mu została.

*******

Kiedy Severus otrzymał list Harry'ego i przyjął zaproszenie, nie wiedział, czego właściwie ma się spodziewać. Zawsze unikał mugolskiego Londynu, ale gdy się już tam znalazł, poczuł się bezpiecznie anonimowy. Po tym, jak został przedstawiony grupie obcych ludzi, poczuł się dziwnie podniesiony na duchu, jakby zyskał ułaskawienie. Możliwe, że mógłby nawet zostać przez nich zaakceptowany...

Sześć miesięcy przed tym wieczorem nie byłby w stanie nawet wyobrazić sobie, że komukolwiek tłumaczyłby się ze swoich poczynań, a już na pewno nie jakiemuś dziwnemu mugolowi, noszącemu jeszcze dziwniejsze przezwisko. A jednak wychwycił w jego głosie ten spokój, o którym Harry ostatecznie wspomniał w liście, i uznał go za równie pocieszający, jak niepokojący.

Poza Albusem nikt nigdy nie poznał się na nim od pierwszego spojrzenia... nikt nawet nigdy nie spróbował go poznać. Nie pozwalał sobie na jakiekolwiek poufałości, w obawie, że ktoś mógłby dostrzec i ujawnić jakąś jego słabość.

*******

_Silny wybacza._ To była jedna z wielu rzeczy, o których Harry mu napisał. Chłopiec nie był autorem tych słów, co jednak nie umniejszało prawdy, jaką ze sobą niosły. _Silny wybacza. Ja nigdy nie byłem silny._

- Nie będę w stanie zmienić tego, co zrobiłem - przyznał, patrząc w oczy drugiego mężczyzny tak długo, jak śmiał, zanim spuścił wzrok. - Myślałem, że mam większe pojęcie... To ja byłem dorosły, a zachowywałem się...

- Zachowaj swoją opowieść na spotkanie - przerwał Mikrus, którego spojrzenie złagodniało. - Podobnej nie słyszeliśmy od dość dawna.

Severus czuł, że się pogubił.

- Przecież Harry opowiadał wam o mnie...

- Bronił cię i próbował wziąć winę na siebie - poprawił jego rozmówca z życzliwością w głosie. - Już tego nie robi... a twoja historia zasługuje na wysłuchanie. _Ty_ zasługujesz na wysłuchanie.

Głośny wybuch śmiechu przerwał wymianę zdań: Tabitha, której udało się wrzucić za bluzkę Celiny garść lodu, chichotała histerycznie, usiłując użyć Harry'ego jako ludzkiej tarczy. Widok czystej, nieskomplikowanej radości na twarzy byłego podopiecznego zmiękczył coś w profesorze.

- Nie uważam, abym na to zasłużył - odparł w końcu, znowu patrząc na Mikrusa.

- Wiem - padła niewzruszona odpowiedź. - I to jest pierwszy krok. Weź udział w spotkaniu. Zanim się skończy może zmienisz zdanie.

Ufanie innym sprawiało cierpienie. Z całą pewnością sprawiało je też uczciwe spojrzenie na siebie. Ale kolejny raz Harry - i jego przyjaciele - miał coś, czego Severus desperacko pragnął.

- Może tak się stanie - powiedział z nutką nieskrywanej tęsknoty w głosie. - Może tak się stanie.

**KONIEC**


End file.
